The Legend of Spyro
As a whole, the Spyro loops were started by TokoWH. Despite sharing the same page on Space Battles, these loops are treated as seperate from Classic Spyro loops, with there being two Spyros and Sparx' as a result. Officially, the Classic and Legends loops are on the same branches of Yggdrasil, with Classics world being the first of the two to blink into existance. Despite sharing two Spyros and Sparx', they are treated as two seperate worlds and loops, and tend to have a surprisingly frequency of fused loops between the two popping up. The admin of the Spyro loops is the draconian looking Ihy, who is a lazy alcholic. As such, some rather odd variant loops tend to pop up frequently in both verses. Loopers Spyro is the worlds anchor. In general, he wishes the loops would end so he and Cynder can finally live a normal life. Though, there are several things he's thankful for that the loops had caused. Starting off, Spyro prefered to keep things as baseline as possible, having a minor case of Setsuna Syndrome. Once Jenny Everywhere fused in for a loop and informed him what was going on, he's spent a greater part of his time in the loops now trying to prevent Cynder from becoming the 'Terror of the Skies' when she isn't awake, as well as trying to end the war early and beat Malefor for good. He and his classic counterpart couldn't be anymore different if they tried. While classic Spyro is rude, snarky, and loves pulling pranks, legends Spyro is kind, respectful, and doesn't like messing with people even if they aren't looping. As such, they tend to get in arguements frequently when they're in the same loop, but despite it all tend to view eachother as something akien to brothers. Sparx' view on the loops so far has pretty much been neutral, though he loves pulling pranks on people, and frequently mentions a lot of his off screen shenanigans. He hates how Spyro still doesn't like to mess around in the loops, and has done everything he can think of to get him to lighten up. He has become a bit more bold than the coward that was his baseline self, helped by the fact that it's technically impossible to die in the time loops. That said, Classic Sparx terrifies him to no end, due to the fact that Classic Sparx is easily annoyed by his mouth and loves picking on him. So far, Cynder is the one in the loops to take it the hardest, helped in no small part due to how the baseline usually goes for her. Over the course of the loops, she has had to relive being the 'Terror of the Skies' around six times, and as such has been going through a 'heroic blue screen of death' for several loops now. Once she figured out her abilities carried over each loop, she has yet to go a long with the baseline, usually breaking free of her chains and escaping the Well of Souls to join Spyro at his swamp. In order to keep the loop stable, Gaul usually ends up replacing her as the 'King of Terror' when this happens. Though she has recently become a bit more talkitive, she still tends to remain cold and distant towards anyone outside of Legends Spyro. Baseline The loop usually starts around a year before Spyro's dragged into the war during the events of 'A New Beginning', shortly before Cynder becomes the 'Terror of the Skies'. The loop usually ends an hour after Spyro and Cynder seal the 'Dark Master' Malefor in the earth, and Spyro pull the world back together. Overall, the loop duration usually tends to be four/five years all together. Loop History *'Loop 1.8: '''Cynder figures out a way to escape becoming 'The Terror of the Skies', and spends all proceeding loops joining Spyro at the swamp he originally grew up in a few mouths before they're dragged off into the war. *'Loop 2.0: 'Jenny Everywhere joins them in a fused loop and explains what's going on with Yggdrasil *'Loop 2.1: 'Spyro resolves to spend a greater part of the loops trying to prevent the non-awake Cynder from becoming the 'Terror of the Skies', as well as trying to end the war and beat Malefor as soon as possible *'Fused Loop 1.1: '''The Legends characters meet the Spyro the Dragon (Classic) characters for the first time. Category:Universe Category:Dragon Realms